Mi Bello Genio
by Hopeson8
Summary: Katsuki Yuri es un estudiante de administración común y corriente. Sin embargo un día su vida cambiará por completo cuando se encuentre una botella con un secreto mágico dentro de ella. Un hermoso genio llamado Viktor que hará de la vida de Yuri una aventura como ningún otra. Basado en la comedia romántica: I Dream Of Jeannie de Sindney Sheldon.
1. Chapter 0

_**Mi Bello Genio**_

 _ **Leer antes de primer capítulo**_

 _ **Palabras de la Autora**_

 _ **Hola a todos y todas! Yo soy HopeSon8z, fanficker salvadoreña de 22 años, músico y amante el anime.**_

 _ **Tengo alrededor de 2 años de ser fanficker aunque solo había estado trabajando en historias de temática Dragon Ball, en esta ocasión he decidido romper mi regla de no escribir yaoi y hacer un crossover de ésta clásica e increíble serie "I Dream of Jeannie" y de mi última mayor afición y amor "Yuri! On Ice". Al igual que muchos fui atrapada por éste anime desde su tráiler, y hace apenas unos días llegó al final de su primera temporada con la promesa de una segunda -cruzemos los dedos para que nos den buenas noticias este febrero-.**_

 _ **Quiero decir que quedé totalmente enamorada de cada personaje de la serie y sobretodo de la relación Viktuuri; tenía muchas ganas de escribir pero no encontraba algo que ustedes no hayan visto ya en la serie, es decir, ellos no repararon en mostrar el gran amor de Viktor y Yuri y pues sentía que no había nada más que agregar a la historia. Pero entonces, un día navegando por Youtube me encontré con esta serie que vi cuando era pequeña, recordé lo mucho que amaba "Mi Bella Genio" (Nombre en español) y su pareja Jeannie y Anthony, era tan divertida e inocente que de repente se me prendió el foco jeje. Si no han visto la serie se las recomiendo al 100%, es una clásica de los 60¨s pero vale la pena verla de principio a fin.**_

 _ **Quiero advertirles que en esta ocasión no tocaré el tema del patinaje ya que honestamente no sé mucho sobre el deporte y además la historia no requiere de ello. Quiero respetar tanto la historia original de "Mi Bella Genio" como la personalidad de los personajes de "Yuri! On Ice", sin embargo hay cosas que decidí cambiarlas para hacer este fic más divertido y sencillo de entender para toda la audiencia, espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo con la historia, agradezco su atención y espero *Hacer historia* con este fic n.n Dasvidaniya!**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original son propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo y Sindney Sheldon.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Mi Bello Genio**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Un genio en la Botella**_

…..

 _La vida es misteriosa si se desea así. La monotonía es fácil de adquirir en el diario vivir, solo debes seguir un patrón y ser fiel a ello… yo tenía eso, una vida simple, sin problemas ni nada por qué preocuparme, mi tranquilidad era tal que me estaba convirtiendo en un joven anciano; bueno, almenos hasta que "eso" llegó a mi vida._

 _-"Amo!"_

 _Y hablando del rey de Roma… O mejor dicho, del genio en la botella…._

… _.._

Era un 4 de abril en primavera, la fría brisa recorría los pasillos vacíos de la universidad E entrando por pequeñas rendijas de las puertas de los auditorios donde se estaban impartiendo las clases.

"Ciencia de la Economía Doméstica" era la materia impartiéndose en el auditorio RM-21, el maestro explicaba con entusiasmo –según él- pero sus alumnos estaban al borde de colapsar de sueño, sobretodo uno en especial, que ya había caído rendido dejando caer su rostro en la mesa del escritorio quedando inmerso en un profundo sueño. Sus lentes se había caído y su cabello se había alborotado.

-Joven Katsuki….-Le llamó el hombrecito de lentes barrigón acomodándose sus lentes con molestia.

-Oye Yuri…-Le susurró un joven de piel marrón sacudiendo el hombro de su amigo para despertarlo pero éste no respondía….-Yuri! Despierta! Vas a sacarte!...-Le advertía preocupado el chico sin darse cuenta de que el profesor ya estaba frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos….-Iiggh! Profesor Mitsutashi!...-Reaccionó asustadizo.

-Permitame hacerlo joven Chulanont…-Le dijo con una sonrisa asesina. Al decir esto el de piel marrón se levantó de inmediato dejándole el paso libre al hombrecito quien se acercó al oído del bello durmiente, respiró profundo y preparó su voz….-KATSUKI YUUUUURIIIIIII!...-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el asustado y ahora sordo joven se despertara de inmediato golpeándose la pierna en el escritorio ya que se había levantado de golpe.

-Qué qué?!...-Saltó de la impresión haciendo que todos en el auditorio estallaran en risa haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza al aturdido.

-Si no va escuchar mi clase entonces con toda libertad puede irse joven Katsuki…-Le regañó el hombrecito con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Disculpeme porfavor, ayer no dormí bien…-Se disculpó el pelinegro arrepentido.

-Su excusas no me interesan! Si vendrá a mi clase debe estar concentrado!...-Gritó molesto…-Gracias a su compañero Katsuki nos quedaremos hasta aquí por hoy, y para mañana quiero un reporte de todo lo visto en la clase, quedó claro?!...-Ordenó dirigiéndose a su escritorio para tomar sus cosas e irse.

Los demás respondieron con un "Si señor" muy desanimado mientras recogían sus cosas.

-Dios qué vergüenza!...-Se lamentada el pelinegro…-Ahora todos tienen tarea gracias a mí!

-Vamos no te culpes! Te aseguro que todos estaban aliviados de que la clase terminara, además hacer un reporte es mucho mejor que pasar 1 hora escuchando a ese aburrido profesor…-Le reconfortó su amigo con una sonrisa mientras revisaba su celular.

-Talvez tengas razón, pero ahora qué voy a hacer? No anoté nada de la clase de hoy!...-Recordó llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

-Jaja! Despreocúpate hombre! Mira esto…-Le dijo levantando su celular…-Grabé toda la clase así que sólo te pasaré el audio y podrás hacer el informe…-Dijo sonriente.

-Enserio! Gracias Pichit!...-Dijo tomando el celular como si de una joya se tratara…

-Oigan! Chicos!...-Les llamaron unas voces desde lejos.

-Oh Leo, Guang Hong! Cómo están?...-Saludó Pichit sonriente.

-Oigan, hay una feria de antigüedades en el centro, quieren venir con nosotros?...-Les invitó el trigueño.

-Claro! Nos encantará ir! Cierto Yuri?...

Y así los 4 jóvenes se fueron a la feria de antigüedades, Yuri se sentía algo ansioso ya que quería con todo su ser terminar el reporte pendiente para estar tranquilo, él era así, fiel a su deber como estudiante.

-" _No está mal divertirse de vez en cuando, es bueno para alegrar el espíritu_ "…-

Esas habían sido las palabras del de piel marrón cuando trataba de convencer al pelinegro de ir con ellos a la feria, cosa que logró con éxito.

Pichit, Leo y Guang se divertían como nunca, estaban fascinados con las cosas tan antiguas y asombrosas de la feria, Yuri los acompañaba con una sonrisa pero no dejaba de pensar en aquel reporte, tanto que sin darse cuenta perdió de vista a los 3 jóvenes quedando varado en medio del centro.

-No puede ser! Los he perdido!...-Se dijo a sí mismo volteando hacia todas partes buscando una señal de ellos, pero nada, solo veía gente ir de un lado a otro, comenzó a sentirse mareado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le costaba respirar…-" _Demonios, he recordado que le tengo fobia a los lugares concurridos!_ "…-Pensó comenzando a desesperarse por no encontrar una salida del lugar.

Sin saber adónde comenzó a caminar, torpemente chocaba con las personas quienes molestas lo empujaban enviándolo en diferentes direcciones, entonces llegó a un lugar solitario, como un parque; pronto iba anochecer y no podía identificar dónde se encontraba, todo le parecía como un enorme desierto sin fin.

-Estás perdido jovencito?...-Le llamó una temblorosa y vieja voz.

El volteó hacia la voz encontrándose frente a él a un humilde anciano sentado en un pequeño banquillo con una pipa en su boca y a sus pies una gastada alfombra con objetos antiguos y llenos de polvo, se veían en muy mal estado.

-Puede decirme cuál es el camino hacia White City?...-Preguntó recuperando la respiración.

-No sabes de modales? Si quieres cuestionar a un viejo comerciante entonces cómprale mercancía…-Respondió el anciano de mala gana.

Yuri suspiró sintiéndose molesto por la actitud del anciano, sin embargo de alguna manera debía regresar a su casa y ese viejo era ahora su única esperanza.

-Bien, compraré algo…-Dijo sacando su billetera, pero sorpresa… No estaba por ninguna parte!...-" _Imposible! Será que…_ "…-

-Acaso no tienes dinero?...-Preguntó el viejo mofándose del joven pelinegro quien estaba a un pelo de perder los estribos.

-Parece que me han robado…-Dijo sonriendo nervioso…-Aceptaría un trueque?...-Dijo esperanzado de que el viejo fuera tonto.

-Juumm qué podrías ofrecerme?...-Preguntó el comerciante arqueando una ceja y enredando su dedo entre su blanca, espesa y delgada barba que le caía del mentón.

-Qué le parece…Ésta traductora de bolsillo?...-Dijo sonriente rogándole al cielo que el viejo no fuera listo.

-Ridículo, para qué querría una cosa de esas?...-Respondió el viejo cruzando los brazos.

Yuri suspiró preocupado y buscó en su bolso otra cosa que pudiera interesarle al comerciante.

-Entonces qué dice si le doy la traductora de bolsillo y… éste panecillo de chocolate que me estaba guardando para la tarde!...-Ofreció con entusiasmo, pero el viejo arqueó una ceja confundido.

-Chocolate? Qué es eso?...-Replicó.

-Nunca ha probado el chocolate? Es la cosa más deliciosa de éste mundo!...-Explicó el pelinegro esperando tener éxito en su negociación.

-Uumm de acuerdo, lo aceptaré, pero primero debo probarlo o no te daré lo que deseas…-Le advirtió el viejo tomando el panecillo.

Yuri abrió el envoltorio y observó como el viejo daba la primera mordida. Hubo un silencio y luego…

-DELICIOSO!...-Gritó fascinado.

Entonces los ojos del anciano se llenaron de luz y su expresión pasó a ser más amable, Yuri suspiró aliviado ya que por fin podría irse a casa.

-Estoy muy complacido joven, hace más de 100 años que no probaba algo tan delicioso!...-Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-" _Cien años? Escuché bien? Seguro que no…"_ …-Pensó el pelinegro comenzando a sentir que estaba alucinando…-Entonces ya puede decirme cómo llegar a White City?...-Preguntó sin más rodeos.

-Oh claro, te daré lo que deseas…-Dijo el anciano levantándose para ir a una vieja caja de cartón llena de polvo y telarañas, de ella sacó una botella antigua color turquesa adornada con piedras preciosas que se veían en muy mal estado por el polvo. El viejo sacó un pañuelo y alejando la botella con su mano sacudió un poco el exterior de dicho objeto.

Yuri observaba consternado, qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Él no quería una botella, quería saber cómo llegar a su casa!

El anciano caminó hacia el joven y le entregó en sus manos la botella…-Esto es todo lo que necesitas…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Una vieja botella? De qué me servirá?...-Cuestionó algo ansioso por no entender lo que el viejo le estaba dando.

Volteó hacia el anciano pero éste había cambiado su mirada despreocupada por una muy seria.

-Esa botella contiene muchos secretos, dentro de ella se encuentra la respuesta a tus problemas, pero ten cuidado, la ambición es la raíz del mal a todo su poder…-Aconsejó con voz sabia. Yuri no podía entender nada de esto en ese momento, pero dentro unos minutos iba a darse cuenta de que las palabras del viejo comerciante fueron una advertencia a lo que le esperaba.

-Pero viejo, esto de qué me servirá? Tiene algún mapa dentro?...-Respondió el pelinegro arqueando una ceja y sintiéndose algo molesto.

-Un mapa? Para qué quieres un mapa?...-Preguntó el anciano regresando a su actitud despreocupada.

-Para regresar a White City lo más pronto posible!...-Gritó Yuri sintiendo que su coraje estaba comenzando a rebalsar.

-White City? De qué hablas?! Eso se encuentra a 6 cuadras hacia la derecha! Puedes cortar camino si te vas por el parque…-Le dijo el viejo despreocupado al joven quien tenía un aura negra que emanaba fastidio.

-Haberlo dicho antes viejo!...-Gritó molesto dirigiéndose hacia al parque y metiendo la botella en su bolso.

-Buena suerte Katsuki Yuri!...-Escuchó un grito desde lejos, pero al darse cuenta que en ningún momento había dicho su nombre volteó hacia donde estaba el viejo, pero éste había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego agitó su cabeza y se convenció de que había alucinado.

 _ **Al llegar a su apartamento…**_

-* _Maldición Yuri! Te hemos buscado por todas partes! Dónde rayos estabas?!*….-_ Le regañaba su amigo mientras tenían una videollamada.

-Lo siento Pichit, me perdí entre tantas personas y tuve que buscar el camino de regreso por mi cuenta…-Le dijo sonriendo y rascando su mejilla.

-* _Pensé que habías superado tu fobia, de haber sabido que aún eras vulnerable no te habría llevado, lo lamento Yuri*…-_ Se disculpó el joven en un tono más tranquilo.

 _-_ No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, pero me alegro que hayan podido comprar muchas cosas…-Respondió el pelinegro…-Debo dejarte para hacer el reporte, no quiero volver a tener problemas con Mitsutashi…-Dijo recordando el incidente de ésta mañana.

-* _Entendido! Te veré mañana!_ *…

Yuri colgó la llamada y respiró profundo repasando en su mente todo lo ocurrido en el día, había sido un día de locos para él considerando que no estaba acostumbrado a salir de su rutina. Se estiró y se preparó mentalmente para comenzar su reporte; se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar la grabación de la clase y anotar en su cuaderno las cosas que le servirían para dicha tarea.

De lo que Yuri no se dio cuenta es que algo se estaba moviendo dentro de su bolso que había dejado en la cama.

La botella que el viejo comerciante le había dado en trueque estaba rodando fuera del bolso del joven universitario, rodó por toda la cama hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo provocando un golpe que alertó al pelinegro.

Yuri miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada, y era obvio ya que la botella se encontraba en el suelo. Se colocó de nuevo los audífonos y siguió escuchando la grabación, entonces la botella rodó y rodó hasta llegar a los pies del joven estudiante quien sintió el golpecito y reaccionó confundido.

-Eh? Qué haces aquí? No te dejé en mi bolso?...-Le dijo a la botella tomándola con su mano y observándola intrigado. Por alguna razón, esa botella le atraía, como si algo dentro de su ser le pidiera abrirla….-Debo estar loco…-Se dijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Pero al levantarse para guardar dicho objeto, éste se le movió en la mano causando una reacción de temor y curiosidad en el joven….-"Qué es esto?"…-Pensó.

Observó la botella y cómo brillaban aquellas piedritas que la decoraban. Sus ojos brillaron de curiosidad, tomó con su otra mano el tapón de cristal y lo jaló con fuerza; luego, por inercia quizá, o porque lo vio en alguna película, frotó la lámpara con sus dedos y de inmediato un humo color turquesa como la botella comenzó a salir a chorros.

Sorprendido por aquello dejó caer la botella en la alfombra del piso y miró con asombro como aquel humo azul revelaba frente a él a un hermoso hombre albino de ojos azules y piel blanca y tersa, su cabello era blanco y le llegaba hasta debajo de sus caderas. Su vestimenta era antigua y del color de la botella de dónde él había salido.

Yuri estaba en shock, solo se quedó allí perplejo viendo como el hombre se arrodillaba haciendo una reverencia.

-Khavala moyemu khozyainu, za to, chto osvobodila YA k vashim uslugam…-Dijo haciendo la reverencia, Yuri seguía perplejo, entonces el genio levantó su hermoso rostro viendo con admiración a su salvador, lo contempló y sonrió…-ooo, ty velikolepno!...-Dijo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el joven para tomarlo del rostro y darle un tierno beso.

Yuri abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró con asombro aquellos ojos azules…-Acaso sigo alucinando?...-Se dijo sonrojándose por la belleza de aquel genio.

-Pozhaluysta master, skazhite mne, kak ya mogu sluzhit´ vam….-Decía el hombre con una sonrisa seductora ante el joven que aún no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

-Oh Dios! Estoy dormido?! Hay un hombre medio desnudo en mi apartamento que salió de una botella!...-Se dijo a sí mismo colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Bolit golova? Master, Mogu li ya sdelat´chto-nibud´, chtoby pomoch?...-Le hablaba el genio siguiéndole a todas partes, como buscando su mirada, pero el joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Además me ha besado! Qué rayos voy a hacer con este tipo tan raro?!

-Weird?!

Yuri no podía parar de caminar por todo el apartamento, entonces el genio no tuvo otra opción que tomarlo del rostro y obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. Yuri se detuvo por un momento en sus pensamientos al ver aquellos ojos azules como brillantes, cautivarían a cualquiera, almenos eso fue lo que pensó.

-Gracias, ya me calmé…-Le dijo tomando las manos del genio y retirándolas de su rostro…-Dios..No sé qué haré contigo, no puedo decirle a nadie sobre esto o me creerán loco…-Se dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama.

-Loko?...-Replicó el genio arrodillándose frente al joven y colocando sus brazos sobre las piernas del pelinegro.

-Sí así es, además no sé cómo haré para comunicarme contigo ya que hablas en una lengua extraña…-Se lamentó viendo tiernamente al hombre y tomando unos de sus blancos y largos cabellos.

-No es una lengua extraña, es el Ruso que hablábamos en mi ciudad natal…-Respondió inocente el genio.

-Ah ya veo, pues disculpa por la…ESPERA! PUEDES ENTENDERME?!...-Saltó sorprendido el pelinegro mientras el hombre se ponía de pie.

-Claro amo, para complacer sus deseos es necesario saber el idioma en el que se comunica…-Explicó el genio guiñando un ojo seductoramente.

-Ya veo..Así que podías hacer eso…-Se dijo sonriendo nervioso y poniendo su mano sobre su frente.

-Entonces, ahora que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí, qué vas hacer conmigo?...-Preguntó curioso el genio saltando al frente del joven Yuri quien lo miró pasando su mano sobre su cuello y suspirando profundamente.

-No lo sé, no tenía esto en mis planes…-Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo estoy complacido de que me encontraras amo! Estuve pasándola muy aburrido estos últimos 1000 años!...-Dijo contento abrazando del cuello al joven quien se sonrojó de nuevo al sentir el apego del genio.

-1000 años? Eso es mucho tiempo…-Dijo asombrado retirando los brazos del hombre de su cuello, esas caricias no eran comunes para él, así que le resultaban algo penosas, pero no desagradables.

-Bueno, lo es, pero estoy feliz de que me hayas encontrado!...-Repitió contento posando su rostro sobre el hombro de Yuri.

Yuri volteó hacia otro lado pensativo sobre qué haría con el genio, este representaría un problema si se quedaba con él, pero tampoco es como si quiera embotellarlo de nuevo, no tenía el coraje para hacerlo, entonces una idea le vino a la mente! Una idea brillante!

-Ya lo tengo!...-Dijo mirando con entusiasmo al genio quien estaba curioso….-Te dejaré en libertad! A partir de ahora puedes hacer lo que se te plazca y no estarás obligado a volver a la botella!...-Dijo entusiasmado pensando que era una idea brillante, ahora el genio sería capaz de decidir qué hacer; pero algo con lo que él no contaba era con que el genio había tomado su palabra muy enserio.

-Neveroyatno! Eres un amo generoso, amo!...-Agradeció el joven tomando de las manos al joven y besándolas con ternura.

-Vamos, no exageres…-Dijo con aire de grandeza el pelinegro.

-Entonces lo que quiero hacer es…-Dijo el genio tomando su botella.

-Así es, ahora harás lo que se te plazca…-Le respondió el joven sin darse cuenta de que el genio estaba acomodando su botella en uno de los estantes de a habitación del pelinegro.

-Viviré contigo!...-Dijo emocionado.

-Si! Vivirás conmig….QUUUEEEEEÉ?!...-Reaccionó Yuri al escuchar al genio decir tal cosa….-Espera genio! No puedes vivir conmigo!...-Le dijo tomándole de los hombros.

-Por qué no? Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera, y lo que quiero hacer es quedarme a tu lado para siempre…-Dijo el hombre con inocencia tomándole la palabra.

-Sé lo que dije pero no me refería a que te quedaras conmigo, tú puedes hacer tu vida en cualquier sitio no? Deberías hacerlo! Yo soy una persona ordinaria y no tardarás en aburrirte de mí…-Respondió el joven intentando convencerlo de irse pero éste solo afirmaba estar decidido.

-Creo que no has entendido amo, voy a quedarme contigo porque es mi placer hacerlo, desde ahora me tendrás a tu servicio…-El genio se acercó y de nuevo rodeó con sus brazos al pelinegro quien estaba sorprendido y sonrojado….-Así que no dudes en pedirme lo que sea, y yo lo haré por ti…-Le dijo seductoramente mirando a los ojos a su nuevo amo, éste estaba paralizado por aquel hermoso rostro, y no mejoró cuando sintió de nuevo aquellos dulces labios posarse sobre los de él.

-Almenos, dime tu nombre…-Preguntó el joven sintiéndose resignado a aceptar su realidad…-Yo soy Yuri Katsuki, y tú?...-Se presentó moviendo sus lentes para acomodárselos mejor.

-No tengo un nombre, mi amo elige mi nombre y debo usarlo hasta que cambie de amo, pero ya que me has liberado antes de darme un nombre debo permanecer así…-Explicó el genio sin dejar de abrazar al pelinegro.

-Entiendo, entonces, qué te parece "Viktor"?...-Preguntó con una sonrisa, el genio procesó el nombre en su mente, y luego sus ojos brillaron.

-Viktor? Me encanta!...-Dijo abrazando con fuerza al joven y posando sus mejillas con las de él.

Y así, el 4 de abril en primavera, Katsuki Yuri comienza una nueva aventura junto a su bello genio…

…

 _ **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de ésta historia! Qué les ha parecido? Por favor déjenme su opinión en los reviews, sus críticas constructivas me ayudan a crecer n.n estaré complacida de leerlas.**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie jeje Saludos al fandom hermoso de YOI que ha sido el mejor en estos 3 meses que duró la serie, son lo máximo! Nos vemos a la próxima! Besos! :* :* ;) ;)**_

… _ **..**_

BONUS:

-Amo Yuuri, por favor déjeme dormir con usted!

-De ninguna manera! Regresa a tu botella!

-Tengo miedo de regresar! Por favor amoooo

-He dicho que no!

-Por favor amooo!

-Que no!

-Amooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…..

Y al final de la noche, Katsuki Yuri durmió en la orilla de la cama mientras que el insistente genio Viktor lo abrazaba como si se tratara de una almohada…


	3. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Mi Genio, en la universidad?**_

 _ **Hello everyone! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia! Si están aquí quiere decir que les gustó el primer capítulo así que quiero agradecerles de corazón por ello n.n**_

 _ **No quiero decir mucho porque prefiero que la historia hable por sí misma, así que sin más los dejo con el segundo capítulo de "Mi Bello (y sexy) Genio" :D**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original son propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo y Sindney Sheldon.**_

… _ **..**_

 _Mi nombre es Katsuki Yuri, tengo 23 años y soy estudiante de administración de empresas en la universidad E. Hace sólo 2 días mi vida era de lo más común y tranquilo que puedas imaginar, pero eso cambió de golpe el día de ayer… Cuando él se apareció en mi vida…_

… _._

-Amo? Amo! Es hora de despertar!

El joven de cabello negro rodó por la cama enterrando su cara entre las almohadas, pujó adormilado pidiendo solo unos minutos más de sueño.. eso hasta que sintió una suave brisa caliente entrar a su oreja.

-Amo? Es hora de levantarse…-Le susurró una voz seductora.

Esto estremeció al pelinegro que de un salto se cayó de la cama aterrizando con su cara.

-Ayayayayayayayay…-Se quejó levantándose…-Qué te sucede Viktor?! No me despiertes de esa forma!...-Dijo restregando sus ojos con la manga de su pijama.

-Pero amo, te estuve llamando por casi 20 minutos! Pensé que nunca despertarías!...-Le respondió inocente el hermoso genio sacudiendo con sus manos la pijama del pelinegro que se había llenado de un poco de polvo al caer al suelo.

-Y de quién es la culpa?! No me dejaste dormir en toda la noche!...-Le reclamó al genio mientras éste tomaba los lentes de su amo para dárselos.

-Mil disculpas amo, pero tenía muchas ganas de dormir contigo, y tú dijiste que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera…-Respondió con toda inocencia el albino de cabello largo mientras el otro comenzaba a lamentar sus palabras.

-Bueno, es verdad que te dije eso pero debemos poner límites Viktor, no puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama, no es normal…-Le explicó el pelinegro mientras se dirigía al baño para lavarse la cara.

-Por qué no amo?...-Cuestionó curioso el genio.

-Pues porque los dos somos hombres y además somos adultos. Es mejor que cada uno duerma en sus aposentos no te parece?...-Le dijo mientras retiraba el jabón de su rostro con agua fría.

-Pero, yo no le veo nada de malo! Muchas personas duermen juntas no?...-Insistió el albino dándole la toalla facial a su amo quien se secó y luego tomó el enjuague bucal para darle un sorbo.

-Pues sí, pero eso es algo que solo hacen las parejas o matrimonios. No es algo común entre personas y genios…-Explicó con tranquilidad mientras le daba un sorbo al enjuague.

-Entonces no queda de otra...Vamos a casarnos!...-Dijo el genio con entusiasmo levantando los brazos. Pero Yuri casi se ahoga con el enjuague que escupió de inmediato al escuchar tal idea.

-Casarnos?! Estás loco?!...-Replicó recuperando la respiración y viendo asustado al genio.

-Si! Por qué no? Es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente atractivo para ti?...-Preguntó con una mirada triste y poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla.

-Mentiría si dijera que no!…-Respondió de inmediato el pelinegro intentando calmar la tristeza del albino.

-Acaso no te gusto?...-Siguió cuestionando con ojos llorosos.

-Por supuesto que sí! Pero…-Titubeó el aludido con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y pasando su mano por su cuello.

-Es que no me amas?...-Preguntó mirando con ojos llorosos a su amo quien no sabía qué responder a eso.

-Bueno, es muy pronto para decir algo como eso Viktor…-Dijo nervioso mirando hacia otra parte para evitar ser hipnotizado por esos ojos azules…-No se trata de eso! Es que yo no puedo casarme contigo en este momento!...-Respondió algo exaltado saliendo del baño.

Pero lo que Yuri no se había percatado es que sin querer le había dado una esperanza al albino al decir " _En este momento"_.

-" _Eso significa que si podrá hacerlo después? Qué bien!"_ …-Pensó traviesamente el genio siguiendo a su amo quien se dirigió a la cocina.

Al llegar allí se encontró con todo un banquete servido con suma elegancia en la mesa, como si fuera el desayuno que toma cada día el mismo rey.

-Eh, Viktor..Qué es esto?...-Preguntó aturdido al contemplar la mesa con los manjares.

-Bueno, decidí prepararte el desayuno porque pensé que tendrías hambre, ayer no cenaste cierto?...-Le dijo separando una silla e indicándole a su amo que tomara asiento.

-Esto es…INCREÍBLE VIKTOR! Todo se ve fantástico!...-Exclamó el pelinegro emocionado tomando asiento y dando gracias por la comida. El genio le colocó la servilleta en sus piernas y sonrió contento de que su amo estuviera complacido.

-Me alegro que te guste amo, todas son recetas que aprendí en el pasado…-Explicó sentándose frente a él y viéndolo comer.

-Tú preparaste todo esto?…-Preguntó impresionado el joven amo, después de todo, la comida estaba deliciosa.

-Claro amo, qué clase de genio sería si no pudiera complacerte en tus comidas?...-Dijo el albino nada sorprendido, él pensaba que era algo normal el saber cocinar, pero la verdad es que pelinegro siempre terminaba comiendo fuera ya que era un fracaso en la cocina.

-Vaya Viktor, en verdad que eres increíble…-Elogió el amo a su genio con una sonrisa. A Viktor le brillaron los ojos y le entraron ganas de abrazarlo en ese momento, pero se contuvo ya que quería dejar a su amo comer tranquilamente.

*Sonido de llamada*

-Oh, debe ser Pichit…-Dijo el pelinegro limpiándose con la servilleta y levantándose para tomar el teléfono. Esto no le gustó al genio y siguió a su amo para escuchar la conversación.

-* _Yuri! Buenos días_ *

-Buenos días Pichit! Que se te ofrece?...-Saludó contento el pelinegro, pero en ese momento sintió como un cuerpo se le pegaba al suyo intentando escuchar la llamada, él intentó alejarlo pero era imposible, el genio lo seguía a todas partes.

-* _Solo llamaba para avisarte que voy camino a tu casa, estaré allí en unos 5 minutos*_

-5 minutos?!...-Susurró en voz baja el joven pelinegro…-Oh sí, claro, te estaré esperando!...-Le respondió nervioso mientras intentaba quitarse de encima al genio.

-* _De acuerdo! Te veré luego!_ *…-Se despidió el de piel marrón antes de cortar la llamada.

Al hacerlo Yuri reaccionó nervioso pensando en lo que pasaría si Pichit descubriera a su genio, o peor aún, si lo descubriera viviendo con un hombre que se anda semidesnudo por toda la casa!

-Amo, quien es ese chico que te llamó?...-Reclamó el genio molesto y siguiendo con la mirada molesta a su amo quien intentaba esconder todo lo que pudiera delatarlo.

-Es mi amigo de la universidad desde hace 4 años…-Respondió el joven amo sin poner atención a la escena de celos del genio, él se estaba preocupando por otras cosas…-Viktor escucha, puedes por favor entrar a tu botella mientras Pichit se encuentra aquí?...-Le pidió mostrándole la botella y sintiéndose nervioso de que su amigo llegara en cualquier momento.

-De ninguna manera! No voy a dejarte solo con ese AMIGO!...-Le dijo cruzando los brazos. Yuri quiso explicarle pero antes de poder hacerlo el genio parpadeó y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Lo cual puso más nervioso a Yuri ya que no sabía dónde ni cómo aparecería.

-Viktor por favor! Aparece! No estoy bromeando! Vas a meterme en problemas…-Gritaba el pelinegro por toda la casa y levantando cada cosa para encontrar al travieso y celoso genio…-Viktor! Viktor dónde estás!...-Le llamaba.

-Yuri? Con quién estás hablando?...-Le llamó una voz desde la puerta que estaba abierta, esto hizo saltar de nervios al pelinegro.

-Ah? Qué? Yo? Pues..Conmigo mismo…-Respondió nervioso.

-Pero estabas diciendo Viktor…-Le cuestionó el chico arqueando una ceja confundido.

-Eso..Pues..Así me digo cuando hablo conmigo mismo…-Dijo torpemente buscando una excusa para que dejara de cuestionarle.

-Eh..Claro…-Respondió el chico sintiendo una actitud sospechosa por parte de Yuri, no estaba actuando como siempre, se veía algo exaltado…-Bueno qué esperas? Ve a vestirte, debemos irnos ya…-Le ordenó dándole un pequeño empujón hacia la habitación.

Yuri seguía nervioso, pero ya que Viktor no había aparecido confió por un momento que no haría alguna travesura….-" _Debo darme prisa y salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, antes de que a Viktor se le ocurra causarme problemas_ "…-Se dijo colocándose el pantalón.

Pichit esperaba tranquilo y con una sonrisa a su amigo, pero de pronto sintió un increíble aroma que venía de la cocina, siguiendo su olfato llegó hasta el comedor donde observó el increíble banquete a medio comer.

-Qué es todo esto?! No sabía que Yuri cocinaba!...-Se dijo sacando su celular para tomarle una foto a la mesa…-Debo mandárselo a Leo y Guang…-Se dijo entre risitas; pero al momento de tomar la foto todo desapareció sin dejar nada, como por arte de magia. Pichit abrió sus ojos sorprendido, acaso había alucinado?

Tratando de encontrar una explicación se dirigió a un sofá para sentarse y pensar, pero al momento de hacerlo éste desapareció provocando que se diera un buen sentón en el suelo. Esto lo hizo reaccionar asustado preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando con él ésta mañana…-Acaso me estoy volviendo loco?...-Se preguntó a sí mismo.

En un estante, dentro de un portalápices, una pequeña personita se reía burlón al ver como "su rival" era atrapado por sus travesuras.

-Ya estoy listo Pichit!...-Le llamó una voz desde otra habitación…-Disculpa la espera…-Dijo apareciéndose en la sala, sin embargo notó que su amigo miraba a todos lados con cierta confusión…-Pichit? Buscas algo?...-Preguntó intrigado.

-Qué? Yo? Bueno, estaba buscando tu sofá…-Dijo confundido y viendo a todas partes.

-Mi sofá?...-Repitió el pelinegro.

-Así es, ha desaparecido de aqu…-Pero antes de terminar la oración el sofá reapareció en su lugar dejando al joven más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Yuri entendió de inmediato que se trataba de una travesura de su genio pero debía fingir ignorancia si no quería meterse en más problemas.

-JAJAJAJA sofás que desaparecen? Vamos Pichit! Creo que no has recibido suficiente sol ésta mañana, será mejor irnos de una buena vez…-Rio nervioso mientras empujaba a Pichit fuera del apartamento.

-Sí..claro…-Respondió el joven pensando que su amigo podría tener razón.

-Oye te adelantas mientras regreso a mi habitación? Creo que olvidé algo…-Le dijo aun riendo mientras que su amigo caminaba pensando en que debería comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza, aunque no tenía dolor de cabeza.

Yuri suspiró preocupado y luego frunció el entrecejo regresando a su apartamento para confrontar al responsable de las travesuras.

-Viktor! Dónde estás?!...-Le llamó molesto…-Aparecete de una vez!

Por toda la casa se escuchó una carcajada y de un parpadeo apareció el genio en el sofá grande acostado y riéndose a carcajadas, cosa que no le hizo gracia a Yuri.

-Oye Viktor! Deja de hacer magia con mis amigos! No es nada gracioso vas a meterme en problemas!...-Le reclamaba molesto pero el albino no dejaba de reír.

Yuri tomó de las muñecas al genio mientras este seguía riendo, el pelinegro le reclamaba y con esfuerzo (porque el genio tampoco era peso pluma) levantó al albino para confrontarlo de frente pero éste sin decir nada más se lanzó a sus brazos y le plantó un apasionado beso.

Yuri se sintió impresionado por aquello e intentó zafarse al inicio, pero luego de 5 segundos sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a dejarse llevar, el genio tenía un aroma exquisito…

-Es..Espera Viktor, no hagas eso…-Le dijo separándolo finalmente y colocando su mano sobre su boca sintiéndose avergonzado por aquella muestra de cariño.

-Por qué no?...-Preguntó inocente y seductor el hermoso genio.

-Porque tú y yo solo, podemos ser amigos…-Dijo retirando los brazos del albino de alrededor de su cuello.

-Amigos?...-Replicó el genio.

-Sí así es…-Afirmó el pelinegro tomando de nuevo sus cosas para irse.

-Entonces, el chico de hace un rato, también es tu amigo?...-Preguntó sintiéndose confundido por el concepto de "amigo".

-Bueno, sí, él es mi amigo…-Respondió el joven amo inocente.

-Oohh! Entonces también has hecho estas cosas con él, amo?!...-Gritó molesto malentendiendo la situación.

-Qué?! NO NO EN ABSOLUTO NO!...-Respondió agitando sus manos entendiendo lo que Viktor había comprendido..-Talvez no me he explicado bien…-Dijo tomando de los brazos al genio intentando calmarlo de su ataque de celos…-Verás Viktor, los amigos normalmente no se besan ni duermen juntos, yo no hago esas cosas con mis amigos…-Explicó tranquilamente tomando del mentón al albino quien estaba comenzando a comprender.

-Entonces está claro que tú y yo no seremos amigos, amo…-Dijo con una sonrisa tambaleándose de un lado a otro frente al joven pelinegro.

Yuri lo pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta que el genio tenía razón, era obvio que la atracción que sentía por el albino no era propia de un "amigo".

-Bueno, déjame pensar como seria nuestra relación entonces…-Dijo pensativo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Amo!...-Le llamó corriendo tras de él. Éste volteó de inmediato.

-Si?...-Preguntó, pero antes de recibir una respuesta el genio le dio otro beso, volviendo a sorprender al joven amo quien se sonrojó nuevamente y miró al genio consternado.

-Que tengas un buen día…-Le despidió seductoramente.

Yuri lo miró y salió apurado no sin antes despedir al genio con un…-Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido…

Viktor sonrió victorioso proponiéndose seducir a su apuesto amo a como diera lugar. Iba complacerlo en todo! Y no debería ser difícil para él ya que con un parpadeo podía conseguir lo que quisiera. Así que se puso en marcha y comenzó su plan de investigar qué le gustaba a las personas hoy en día.

-De acuerdo! Debo salir a la calle y verlo por mí mismo…-Se dijo cruzando los brazos y parpadeando. De inmediato apareció en un lugar concurrido que parecía ser un mercado, pero muy diferente a los que él conocía. Al encontrarse allí se dio cuenta que su vestimenta estaba fuera de lugar, las personas lo miraban extraño y algunas se reían de él….-Quizá debería cambiarme de ropa…-Se dijo dirigiéndose a una esquina oscura donde nadie pudiera verlo, cruzó los brazos y se preparó para parpadear; entonces recordó algo importante…-Pero, qué podría usar? No sé cómo se visten hoy en día las personas normales!...-Se lamentó apoyando su mentón en su mano.

Miró a todas partes buscando alguna pista; buscó y buscó hasta que encontró tirada en el suelo una revista de modas…-Qué es esto?...-Se dijo hojeándola un poco, entonces vio en ella fotos de mujeres y hombres usando atuendos muy lindos y elegantes…-Esto se ve muy bien!...-Se dijo al ver la fotografía de un hombre usando una muy varonil ropa casual. Tiró la revista al suelo dejándola abierta en la hoja de la fotografía, cruzó sus brazos y parpadeó imaginando el atuendo en él.

De inmediato apareció vestido con las mismas cosas que en la fotografía, volvió a parpadear apareciendo frente a él un espejo y se admiró por un momento…-Esto está mucho mejor!...-Se dijo mirándose de pies a cabeza…-Pero, aún falta algo…-Dijo mirando su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta los glúteos…-Este cabello no está muy a la moda…-Se dijo tomando la revista de nuevo y hojeándola hasta llegar a la sección de "Cortes de cabello de hoy". Miró con atención y encontró uno que se veía muy bien para él.

De nuevo cruzó los brazos y parpadeó, al hacerlo su cabello se apareció corto y con un flequillo del lado izquierdo. Realmente le quedaba muy bien…-Ahora si estoy listo!...-Se dijo triunfante saliendo finalmente de su escondite para recorrer aquel curioso lugar….-Dónde debo ir primero?...-Dijo mirando de nuevo la revista; en ella se encontraba una pequeña ruta de turismo con las tiendas más famosas…-Vaya! Cuántos lugares!...-Se dijo impresionado…-En Rusia no se veían cosas así hace 1000 años…-Dijo admirando las tiendas en el centro comercial.

Lo que el ingenuo Viktor no había notado es que a todo lado que iba causaba gran furor entre las chicas. Al ser un hombre tan apuesto era imposible no admirarlo, y más aún con su buen gusto por la ropa, a simple vista, para una chica, era el hombre soñado! Por lo que detrás de él fue formando una pequeña multitud de jovencitas que lo estaban siguiendo en silencio.

Por otro lado Yuri se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto en la clase de economía doméstica. Ésta vez no iba a provocar un abochorno como el del día anterior, aunque había algo que le mantenía despierto: Viktor… No dejaba de pensar en su problemático y meloso genio que tenía en casa esperándolo.

-" _Espero que se encuentre bien estando solo en casa, desearía no haberlo dejado así ya que no conoce nada de este tiempo_ "…-Pensaba sintiéndose inquieto..

-"" _Amo! Eres increíble!_ ""…-Recordaba el pelinegro al genio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Él no estaba acostumbrado a tantas expresiones de amor pero tampoco es como si le desagradara; el tener a alguien esperando ansioso por él era algo que jamás le había pasado.

-" _Espero que te estés divirtiendo Viktor"_ …-Pensó sonriente, claro, que él no tenía idea de lo que vendría después.

….

-Cómo se llamaba la universidad en la que estudia mi amo? No logro recordarla…-Se decía el genio a sí mismo hojeando sin parar la revista que se había convertido en toda su fuente de información. Entonces llegó a una sección de "Noticias" dónde hablaban del logro de un grupo de estudiantes de la Universidad E en el área de diseño de modas…-Universidad E? Será esa?...-Pensó…-Bueno, iré en esta dirección! Le daré una gran sorpresa a mi amo!

Y así Viktor emprendió camino hacia la universidad de Yuri, aún sin darse cuenta de la pequeña multitud de chicas detrás de él…

 _ **En la universidad…**_

-Oye Yuri! Quieres ir a comer con nosotros?...-Le invitó Pichit al lado de Leo y Guang, pero él estaba ansioso por irse.

-Oh perdona, es que tengo algo importante qué hacer…-Dijo sonriendo nervioso.

-Te encuentras bien Yuri? Se te ha visto muy agitado desde la mañana..-Le dijo Leo mirando sospechoso a su amigo.

-Agitado? Yo? PARA NADA HOMBRE! Estoy tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre! Jajajaja…-Respondió riendo y dándole unas palmadas a Leo en la espalda.

-Pues no lo parece…-Secundó Guang sintiéndose algo incómodo por la actitud del pelinegro.

-De verdad, estoy bien chicos, nos veremos luego…-Se despidió el joven Yuri de sus amigos dejándolo con una gran intriga, pero Yuri no tenía tiempo de explicar las cosas, debía llegar cuanto antes a su apartamento y ver que todo estuviera en orden con el genio.

Mientras nuestro protagonista se dirigía a la salida notó que a lo lejos había un barullo, unas chicas cuchicheaban algo y luego corrían hacia el lugar donde se había formado como una rueda.

-Qué está pasando?...-Se preguntó el joven Katsuki movido por la curiosidad de aquello. Se acercó lentamente y con cada paso sintió como el estómago comenzaba a advertirle de un peligro.

-Oh! Amo! Lo encontré!...-Gritó una voz alegre agitando su mano.

-Debí imaginármelo…-Se dijo Yuri a sí mismo con un aura azul y tenebrosa sobre él.

-Amo? Porqué le dice así? Están ensayando una obra?...-Se escuchaban los rumores de las chicas que estaban rodeando al albino.

Viktor corrió contento hacia Yuri mientras éste lo miraba a su alrededor nervioso pensando por cuál ruta huiría, pero no sería fácil, las chicas estaban abarcando al hermoso joven!

-Amo! Qué bueno que te encontré! Estuve investigando por mi cuenta que tipo de cosas pueden gustarte y descubrí que…

-" _No puede ser todos nos están mirando!_ "…-Pensaba el pelinegro sin poner atención a lo que el genio le estaba diciendo…-" _Debo buscar una salida lo más rápido posible!_ "…-Seguía pensando y viendo a todas partes.

-Amo!...-Le llamó el albino sujetándolo del rostro con sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos. Esto sorprendió a los presentes y sobre todo a las chicas quienes tomaron fotos con sus celulares para plasmar el momento.

Yuri miró al genio dándose cuenta de que esos ojos azules eran más hipnotizadores que cualquier otra cosa. Tomó con suavidad las manos del albino y le sonrió.

-Ya me calmé Viktor, pero ahora, cuando diga "ya" debes salir corriendo conmigo de acuerdo?...-Le susurró para evitar que los escucharan.

-Está bien amo…-Respondió con decisión el albino.

-1..2..ya!...-Dijo tomando de la mano al genio y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia un sendero lleno de árboles.

-Se escapan! Vamos tras ellos!...-Gritó una de las chicas que acosaban a Viktor.

Y así iniciaron una persecución para atrapar al hermoso joven albino y su acompañante, justo cuando Yuri no quería llamar la atención sucedía todo esto… seguro que de ahora en adelante si sabrían quién es.

-A..Amo! Adónde vamos?!...-Preguntaba agitado.

-Debemos salir de aquí!...-Le respondió agitado.

-Pero amo! Solo tengo que parpadear y saldremos de aquí!...-Le gritó.

Yuri frenó de repente provocando que el genio chocara con su espalda.

-Puedes hacer eso?...-Dijo mirándolo sorprendido.

-Claro amo, soy un genio…-Respondió con una sonrisa, Yuri suspiró aliviado.

-De acuerdo, entonces sácanos de aqu…

-Yuuurii! Hola!...-Le saludó desde lejos una voz femenina. El pelinegro sintió un frío recorrer su espalda lo cual lo hizo temblar.

-Ah..Hola Sala…-Volteó nervioso para saludar a la morena de ojos púrpura.

-Cuánto tiempo! Dónde te habías metido eh…-Le dijo colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del pelinegro. Éste reaccionó nervioso mientras que el genio… bueno, él estaba comenzando a echar humo por sus orejas…-Oh, alguien te acompaña! Quién es? Es muy apuesto…-Dijo simpática sin notar la clara furia del albino.

-Él es…Bueno, es un amigo extranjero…-Titubeó Yuri quien no estaba listo para responder preguntas sobre él y Viktor.

-Juumm…En verdad que es apuesto, no te gustaría invitarme a cenar?...-Preguntó coqueta guiñando un ojo.

-No lo creo…-Respondió el albino molesto y a punto de hacer alguna mala broma a la chica que coqueteaba con su amo.

-BUENO! Nosotros tenemos que irnos Sala, un gusto saludarte pero nosotros nos tenemos que retirar, no Viktor?...-Dijo el joven Katsuki riendo nervioso y jalando de la muñeca a su genio que estaba en su límite de paciencia.

-Espera! Entonces no me llevarás a almorzar?!...-Le gritó al joven que se alejaba corriendo con el albino.

-Muy bien Viktor, ahora si puedes hacerlo!...-Le dijo parando en una esquina solitaria.

El genio estaba furioso, pero deseaba irse de allí lo más pronto posible con su amo, así que cruzó los brazos y parpadeó llevándolos inmediatamente al apartamento.

-Uuff que bien! No hay como el hogar!...-Dijo lanzándose al sofá con una sonrisa de alivio.

Miró al genio pero éste tenía una mirada furiosa y resentida…-Qué te sucede Viktor?...-Preguntó sin entender por qué estaba de tan mal humor.

-Amo…-Le dijo colocándose frente a él…-Es necesario que vayas todos los días a ese lugar que llaman universidad?...-Preguntó molesto con sus orejas rojas.

-No seas tonto, por supuesto que sí Viktor…-Respondió el pelinegro sintiéndose confundido por la pregunta.

-Entonces no queda de otra! Iré contigo!...-Dijo decidido poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura con aires de grandeza.

-De ninguna manera…-Respondió indiferente el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su habitación. El genio reaccionó consternado y de inmediato refutó tal orden.

-Tú no puedes prohibírmelo! Me dejaste en libertad!...-Recriminó el albino colocándose frente a su amo.

-Ya basta con eso! Es verdad que te dejé en libertad pero si vas a vivir conmigo y a servirme como tu amo entonces debes obedecerme y darme mi espacio!...-Le respondió el joven Katsuki con una mirada firme…-Ya dame un respiro Viktor, porqué te pones celoso de cada persona que se me acerca?...-Cuestionó mirando hacia abajo con una mirada de decepción.

-No puedo evitarlo amo, te adoro!...-Le dijo antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia él y rodearlo con sus brazos. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Yuri y suspiró profundamente.

-Vamos Viktor, no hay porqué preocuparse. Contigo en mi vida no es como si tenga tiempo para pensar en chicas sabes…-Le dijo con una sonrisa apartando el flequillo de la frente del genio para poder ver aquellos ojos que le hipnotizaban.

-Lo dices enserio amo?...-Preguntó restregando su rostro en el pecho de su amo.

-Claro tonto! No tengo más remedio o sí?...-Dijo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza el cual alegró al albino que seguía abrazándolo….-Oye, a propósito, dónde conseguiste esas ropas? Y porqué cortaste tu cabello?...-Preguntó tomando uno de los cabellos del flequillo del genio.

-Esta ropa la hice yo, y pues decidí cortar mi cabello para verme más como una persona de ésta época…-Explicó inocente…-No te gusta?...-Preguntó dando una vuelta frente a su amo quien sonrió divertido…

-Claro que sí…-Respondió sonriente y levemente sonrojado de sus mejillas…-Pero procura no llamar mucho la atención como hoy, de acuerdo Viktor?...-Le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del albino.

-Lo que tú digas amo!...-Dijo el albino lanzándose de nuevo al pelinegro quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la cama.

-No..Espera..Viktor! No hagas eso!

Y así se concluye otro día en la vida de Katsuki Yuri quien tiene que lidiar con su travieso y celoso genio.

… _ **..**_

 _ **Tengo curiosidad, ustedes han visto "Mi Bella Genio"? Comenten en los reviews qué les ha parecido las referencias a la serie. La verdad es que ha sido un reto para no hacer tan femenino a Viktor, ya que la mayoría del fandom lo ve como el macho pecho peludo y seme definitivo… aunque para mí es CASI lo contrario. Me encanta la ternura de Viktor y cómo puede ser tan adorable cuando se lo propone, y también muy sexy cuando quiere serlo, creo que esas facetas son las que enamoraron al Katsudon con locura.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n Saludos y hasta la próxima! :* :* ;) ;)**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Mi Genio, tiene un hermano.**_

 _ **Muajajajajajaja…. Apuesto que ya se imaginaron quien aparecerá en el capítulo de hoy…**_

 _ **Solo quiero decirles que usaré el nombre dado por Marina ya que sería muy confuso si usara el mismo jeje Que lo disfruten!**_

… _ **..**_

Otro día en White City, la luz de la mañana destellaba a través de las ventanas del apartamento de un joven de cabello negro que tranquilamente tomaba el desayuno mientras leía las tiras cómicas del periódico.

En un estante de la sala reposaba una botella color turquesa, dentro de ella alguien se preparaba para salir y encontrarse con su amo. Miró hacia arriba pensando en el susodicho, sonrió, cruzó sus brazos y parpadeó convirtiéndose en una corriente de humo azul. Ésta se dirigió hasta la mesa del comedor donde se encontraba el otro y se posó sobre la silla justo frente al joven amo.

-Buenos días amo!...-Saludó apareciéndose en su forma de genio con gran entusiasmo.

-Buenos días Viktor, dormiste bien?..-Saludó el otro con una sonrisa pero sin dejar de ver el periódico.

-Muy bien amo, aunque extraño dormir contigo…-Dijo guiñando un ojo con coquetería.

-Me alegro…-Respondió el susodicho sin notar aquello. El albino suspiró y dejó caer su rostro sobre la mesa preguntándose cuándo sería el día en el que su amo le prestaría más atención.

Llevaban 1 mes viviendo juntos, y aunque muchas veces Yuri estuvo en peligro de ser descubierto por Pichit o sus vecinos a causa de las travesuras del genio, él nunca se había quejado o había dicho estar arrepentido de haberlo encontrado. Sin embargo para Viktor, era una tarea difícil conseguir que su amo le diera la atención que él deseaba; casi siempre estaba estudiando o trabajando y no entendía por qué ya que siendo su genio podía concederle cualquier cosa, pero su amo había argumentado que por su honor como hombre debía conseguir las cosas por él mismo sin tener que depender de los poderes de un genio.

Viktor no había comprendido muy bien esto, pero como todo buen genio respetó la decisión de su amo, después de todo, se había enamorado de él con locura.

-A qué hora regresarás amo?...-Preguntó ansioso siguiéndolo a todas partes mientras él tomaba sus cosas para irse a trabajar.

-Estaré aquí a las 4 de la tarde…-Respondió colocándose su mochila pero al llegar a la puerta sostuvo el picaporte y se quedó allí un segundo antes de voltear hacia el albino con una mirada seria…-Hasta entonces procura no hacer travesuras…-Sorprendió al genio quien sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro jurando que se portaría bien, Yuri respiró profundo y luego le sonrió para finalmente irse, de no ser porque una voz le detuvo de salir.

-Amo…-Le llamó el albino. Yuri suspiró porque sabía perfectamente qué es lo que pasaría cuando volteara.

Efectivamente, al momento que el pelinegro giró hacia el genio, éste se lanzó hacia su amo dándole un tierno beso. Yuri cerró los ojos y esperó a que el albino terminara de despedirse, esto se había vuelto una costumbre para ellos aunque a Yuri aún le costaba aceptarlo ya que él era un tímido de primera.

-Hasta la tarde amo!..-Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el pelinegro salía apurado del apartamento intentando ocultar su sonrojo; al genio no le aburría ver esta expresión en el rostro de su amo, era realmente adorable.

Viktor suspiró como si fuera una chica enamorada e hizo aparecer en sus manos una fotografía de su amo, la contempló con una sonrisa y se quedó así unos segundos hasta que una burlona risa le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Jajajajaja verte tan doméstico es realmente una deshonra para la familia…-Dijo una voz desde dentro del apartamento, Viktor reaccionó de inmediato.

-Eh? Quien está allí?...-Preguntó el albino mirando a todas partes, pero la voz ignoró la pregunta y siguió mofándose.

-Jajajaja me pregunto cuánto tiempo más va a soportarte ese estúpido humano…-Un humo color negro comenzó a aparecerse sobre la mueblería de la sala. Viktor suspiró fastidiado al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, pero antes de que pudiera delatarlo, el individuo apareció recostado en el sofá de la sala con un frasco de cerezas vacío ya que se estaba propinando la última que quedaba.

-Hmmp! Qué gusto verte…HERMANO…-Saludó sin mucha emoción el albino al ver al joven rubio frente a él…-Cómo has estado Yurio?...-Preguntó cruzando los brazos molesto, aquel sonrió con astucia y le miró burlón.

-Mucho mejor que tú…-Respondió entre risas burlonas bajando del sofá y dándole el frasco vacío de cerezas al albino quien estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo de lo molesto que estaba.

El rubio de ojos verdes, que poseía una vestimenta muy parecida a la de su hermano pero en tonos negros y fucsia, comenzó a recorrer el apartamento habitación por habitación mirándolo con desprecio.

-Tchz, que asqueroso este lugar…-Dijo despectivo…-No puedo creer que te guste vivir en un lugar como éste luego de haber sido el genio de un zar…-Dijo levantando una camisa del amo de su hermano y olfateándola de lejos; Viktor reaccionó de inmediato arrebatando la prenda de las manos del rubio.

-Lo dices porque no conoces a mi amo! Él es generoso y amable…-Le gritó molesto abrazando la camisa.

-Si si, ya sé que te liberó…-Respondió sonriendo burlón…-Pero qué clase de humano no querría aprovecharse del poder que poseemos? Debe ser realmente muy tonto…-Exclamó con cierta indignación preguntándose qué tipo de persona no desearía tal poder.

-Eh? A qué te refieres?...-Cuestionó el albino confundido.

-Tchz! Olvídalo idiota, tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta…-Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo con una mirada maquiavélica, esto hizo preocupar al genio.

-Oh no no no no no, no puedes estar aquí! Si permaneces aquí le ocasionarás problemas a mi amo! Por favor vete!...-Le pidió juntando sus manos en señal de petición.

-De qué hablas? Aunque seas mi hermano mayor no tengo por qué tener tu aprobación para hacer algo!...-Gritó molesto el rubio de ojos azules, el albino reaccionó preocupado, siempre había respetado el coraje de su hermanito cuando éste se enojaba, y es que la última vez que lo hizo enfadar de verdad provocó una guerra entre Rusia y Constantinopla…

-Ahora contéstame, cuál fue el nombre con el que te llamó ese mortal? Viktor?...-Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Yurio qué estás planeando hacer?...-Cuestionó el albino sintiéndose algo nervioso.

-Jaja..Ya verás hermano…-Dijo cruzando los brazos y preparándose para parpadear, el genio intentó detenerlo pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Yurio desapareció en un parpadeo.

-Oh no, espero que mi amo no se de cuenta que Yurio está aquí, seguro se volvería loco…-Se dijo el albino mordiéndose una uña…-Aunque talvez no haga nada…-Dijo esperanzado.

Viktor regresó a sus labores diarias rogándole a los dioses que su pequeño hermano no hiciera algo que atentara contra la vida de su amo...

Yurio por otro lado había seguido al susodicho amo hasta su universidad; se escondió entre los arbustos y edificios para no ser visto.

De lejos venía el individuo acompañado de su amigo, éste le venía diciendo algo mientras que el pelinegro reía divertido.

-Ya te tengo cerdito…-Se dijo el rubio apodando al pelinegro con un nuevo nombre. Miró al joven con atención, luego se miró a sí mismo sonriendo malévolo, cruzó los brazos y parpadeó convirtiéndose de inmediato en una copia casi exacta del Katsuki, de no ser por los ojos verdes y las uñas color negro; pero aparte de eso era realmente la copia del joven estudiante. El intruso volvió a parpadear y se transformó en una pequeña personita capaz de esconderse en un bolsillo lo cual hizo con el bolsillo del suéter que llevaba el tailandés Pichit….-Muy bien, ahora solo debo esperar el momento adecuado…-Dijo ocultándose por completo.

Por otro lado el par de amigos discutían sobre pasar la tarde juntos…-Enserio no tienes tiempo en la tarde para que juguemos una partida?...-Le preguntaba el de piel marrón a su amigo.

-Me gustaría Pichit pero hay algo que debo hacer y es de suma importancia…-Respondió el pelinegro lamentándose de no poder acompañar a su amigo pero recordando su "asunto pendiente" en casa.

-Demonios Yuri, últimamente te la pasas en compromisos importantes de los cuales nunca puedes dar detalles. Me pregunto si en verdad tienes algo que hacer o solo no quieres estar conmigo…-Exclamó decepcionado y algo molesto el tailandés.

-Vamos amigo, no es nada de eso, te prometo que algún día te lo explicaré…-Le dijo reconfortándolo con un golpecito en la espalda, el otro solo hizo un puchero suspirando resignado…-Bueno es mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde al trabajo…-Dijo despidiéndose de su amigo quien solo agitó la mano sin mucha emoción.

Al haberse ido el Katsuki, el susodicho en el bolsillo rio de manera traviesa…-Muy bien, aquí es donde entro yo…-Dijo cruzando los brazos y parpadeando.

Pichit se sentó en una mesa que estaba por allí, ya que terminaría pasando su tarde solo decidió que navegaría en las redes sociales para matar el tiempo. Así que sacó su laptop, su tablet y su teléfono y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Oh miren esto! Guang está de paseo con Leo!...-Se dijo a sí mismo tecleando con una rapidez sobrehumana.

Con lo que Pichit no contaba es que un falso Yuri se había aparecido a solo unos metros de distancia con una mirada maquiavélica y seductora.

-Qué suerte encontrarte aquí, amo…-Le dijo mientras contoneando sus caderas y quedándose muy cerca del tailandés.

Pichit lo miró sorprendido, ese sin duda era Yuri pero se veía algo diferente, además, le había llamado "amo".

-Yuri? Qué haces aquí? Pensé que irías a trabajar…-Le respondió confundido mientras que el individuo se sentaba a su lado para recostarse sobre el de piel marrón.

-Irme? Porqué habría de hacerlo si puedo pasar todo el día contigo?...-Respondió con un tono seductor y quitándose los lentes para dejar ver sus facciones más atractivas.

Pichit arqueó una ceja sintiendo algo extraño en el ambiente…-Eh..Yuri..Te sientes bien? Desde cuando usas lentes de contacto?...-Preguntó confundido dando unos saltitos hacia atrás para alejarse del pelinegro.

-Me siento mejor que nunca…-Respondió meneándose con sensualidad y acercándose más y más al marrón.

Pichit sintió un frío recorrer desde su cabeza hasta los pies, estaba comenzando a pensar lo peor de su amigo…-Eh, Yuri, creo que estás algo confundido, será mejor que regreses a tu trabajo…-Le dijo nervioso apartando al pelinegro con sus manos.

El otro sonrió seductor y se le acercó con ferocidad…-De acuerdo, pero ya te veré en otra ocasión.. Y no escaparás de mí…-Le dijo dándole un empujón y retirándose del lugar mientras contoneaba su cadera.

Pichit se quedó allí, perplejo, pensando qué mosco le había picado a Yuri para que se comportara así.

Al llegar tras un arbusto, el genio hizo desaparecer su disfraz sintiéndose victorioso por haber completado la primera fase de su plan….-Muy bien, ahora todo irá tomando su curso…-Se dijo parpadeando y desapareciendo instantáneamente.

Por otro lado Viktor limpiaba felizmente el apartamento mientras tarareaba una canción, ya que su hermano no daba señales de aparecerse podría ser que solo intentara preocuparlo y en realidad no hiciera nada… Bueno, almenos eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

-Ya sé! Prepararé una gran cena para cuando regrese mi amo!...-Se dijo dando un saltito emocionado…-Seguramente vendrá cansado, luego le prepararé el baño y más noche…..-Pensó mordiendo su labio inferior con cierta picardía mientras agitaba de un lado a otro el plumero con el que limpiaba la mueblería….

-Aaachuuuú!...-Estornudó el pelinegro restregando su nariz con un dedo…-Alguien debe estar hablando de mí eh…-Se dijo supersticioso.

El joven Katsuki seguía trabajando, había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo en la administración de la universidad a la que asistía organizando y actualizando los expedientes de las diferentes facultades. Ya que era muy inteligente, uno de sus profesores lo había recomendado y el trabajo le vino muy bien al joven pelinegro ya que había pasado un buen tiempo buscando un empleo que le permitiera seguir estudiando. Su bello genio le había insistido que se despreocupara de todo ya que él podía darle lo que necesitara, pero Yuri tenía orgullo de hombre, no quería vivir dependiente de los poderes de su genio, además sentía que era una buena forma de dar el ejemplo a su genio para mostrarle cómo funcionaban las cosas hoy en día y que comenzara a aprender las costumbres de una vida normal.

El tiempo pasó hasta que llegaron las 3:30 de la tarde, era su hora de salida y con una sonrisa se despidió; se apresuró en salir ya que deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar. Se decía a sí mismo que la razón por la que estaba tan desesperado por vigilar a su genio era porque temía que sus travesuras le ocasionaran más problemas de los que ya había atravesado el último mes; sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en el sonriente rostro del albino recibiéndolo con un caluroso abrazo, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro acompañada de un leve sonrojo; era inevitable, tener a alguien que espera por ti en casa era una sensación extraña para Yuri pero de alguna forma… buena…

En el camino a casa vio a lo lejos un rostro conocido que hablaba por teléfono como de costumbre…-Hey! Pichit!...-Le llamó saludándole con su mano, pero éste reaccionó nervioso y rápidamente dejó el lugar dejando ignorado a su amigo.

Yuri no entendió que es lo que pasaba pero ya que Pichit a veces actuaba extraño decidió no darle importancia.

A una cuadra más adelante se encontró con otro rostro conocido, pero éste charlaba alegre y coqueto con un grupo de chicas; sintiendo un mal presentimiento se acercó para encontrarse con que aquella persona era nada más y nada menos que su genio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó nervioso hacia el grupo de chicas que rodeaban al albino…-Vik..Viktor?!...-Le llamó nervioso entrando en el círculo. Pero el genio no reaccionó ante el llamado del pelinegro.

-Ah… Hola amo…-Dijo con una mirada egocentrista apoyándose sobre la pared…-Qué te trae por aquí?...-Le dijo indiferente.

-Có…Cómo que qué hago aquí?! Tú qué haces aquí?!...-Le gritó molesto al ver como las chicas suspiraban enamoradas por el albino rodeándolo seductoramente, pero éste parecía disfrutarlo. Sin poder soportarlo más lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo sacó de aquel círculo para alejarlo de las chicas….-Qué rayos te pasa Viktor?! No deberías estar aquí y menos rodeado de esas chicas!...-Le reclamó molesto, pero la reacción del susodicho no fue nada como el pelinegro lo esperaba.

-Déjame! Acaso crees que soy tu esclavo para que me tengas encerrado todo el día en ese feo apartamento?!...-Le reclamó a gritos, Yuri estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba escuchando, por un momento pensó que ese no era el Viktor que conocía, apenas hoy estaba muy alegre; pero sea cual fuera la razón, él no iba a dejarse tratar así por un "chiquillo" malcriado.

-Qué dices?!...-Respondió tan molesto que tenía roja la cara…-Repítelo!...-Le retó al albino quien no parecía nada perturbado.

-Ya me escuchaste, estoy cansado de vivir en ese cuchitril…-Respondió altanero con sus brazos cruzados.

Yuri no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba tan indignado y molesto que no supo qué responder….-Bien! Entonces quédate con tus amiguitas todo el tiempo que quieras! Yo no te necesito!...-Le gritó dándole la espalda con pasos grandes y pesados como los de un elefante furioso.

-Espera amo!...-Le llamó el genio. Esto provocó una sonrisa en el pelinegro que pensó que su amenaza daría frutos.

-Ya es tarde Viktor, no aceptaré tus disculpas…-Respondió con una mirada orgullosa.

-Disculparme yo? Jajajajaja no me hagas reír!...-Se burló el albino con egocentrismo.

-Qué dices?!...-Cuestionó molesto el pelinegro.

-De hecho iba decirte que te será mejor que te cubras, no querrás que las chicas piensen mal de ti amo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, el pelinegro no entendió hasta que el albino parpadeó y de pronto los pantalones de éste desaparecieron provocando gritos de las chicas que se encontraban cerca.

-Viktor que has hecho?!...-Gritó cubriéndose inútilmente con sus manos mientras el albino reía a carcajadas burlándose de su amo.

Rápidamente el joven Katsuki huyó del lugar adentrándose en un callejón. Estaba tan molesto e indignado que no pudo notar que su genio tenía un notable cambio en el color de sus ojos…

El susodicho siguió carcajeándose y luego parpadeó para deshacerse de su disfraz revelando su verdadera identidad.

-Muy bien! Ahora solo tengo que ir a presenciar el espectáculo…-Dijo de nuevo cruzando los brazos y parpadeando.

 _ **En el apartamento…**_

El verdadero albino se encontraba preparándose para la llegada de su amo, a pesar de estar algo preocupado ya que eran las 6 y su amo no se aparecía….-Juumm, espero que mi amo venga pronto, ya me estoy aburriendo…-Se decía a sí mismo el genio apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos y sobre el sofá.

A lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos fuertes, el albino saltó de alegría pues ese podría ser su amo.

-Viktor! Viktor!...-Se escucharon gritos antes de que el susodicho abriera la puerta con violencia.

-Ah! Hola amo!...-Le saludó el genio ignorante de la situación, pero en cuanto se fijó en que su amo llevaba unas hojas de periódico en lugar de pantalones sintió que algo no estaba bien. Por su lado, Yuri lo miró con la cara roja de tan molesto que estaba…-Eemm..Pasó algo amo?...-Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Al mismo tiempo una personita se apareció por detrás de un armario, era nada más y nada menos que Yurio, el genio, quien se había escondido para escuchar el barullo.

-Que si pasó algo?! QUE SI PASÓ ALGO?!...-Gritó molesto y dirigiéndose a su habitación para ir por unos pantalones….-Acaso no recuerdas quien me dejó así?!...-Siguió gritando colocándose torpemente la prenda que parecía que quería conspirar contra él ya que se negaba a subir por sus piernas.

-Lo siento amo pero no sé de qué estás hablando…-Respondió inocente el albino viéndolo luchar con el pantalón.

-QUE NO?! …-Replicó colocándose frente al genio….-Por tu culpa he sido el hazme reír por 6 cuadras! Muchos me evitaban porque pensaban que era un pervertido y todo ha sido gracias a tu bromita!...-Le reclamó con el cabello encrespado y las orejas rojas.

-Pero..DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO AMO?! Yo no he salido de casa en todo el día!...-Respondió el genio exasperado sin entender de dónde estaba sacando su amo toda esta historia, pero él ya estaba lo suficiente molesto que la razón estaba comenzando a abandonarlo.

-Ah claro! Ahora finges que no lo recuerdas! Pues no me importa nada de lo que digas! Si quieres irte, vete! Yo no te necesito!...-Gritó el pelinegro molesto.

El albino no respondió, se quedó en shock y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos poco a poco. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de sus ojos azules, entonces el Katsuki reaccionó ante sus propias palabras, los ojos de Viktor le habían hecho darse cuenta de la gravedad en sus palabras; pero, porqué éste Viktor se sentía tan diferente al de hace unas horas?

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, me voy para siempre amo…-Le respondió mirada seria y conteniendo las lágrimas. Yuri abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquellas palabras no le estaban dando la satisfacción que pensó que le darían.

Viktor cruzó los brazos y parpadeó desapareciendo inmediatamente. Yuri al verlo irse suspiró profundo sintiéndose inconforme con la partida de su genio, pero, era solo inconformidad? Pues al desaparecer Viktor sintió que su pecho comenzó a dolerle.

Entonces el rubio de ojos verdes y de estatura considerablemente más pequeña que la de Viktor y de Yuri salió de su escondite para finalmente darle conclusión a su plan.

-Jajaja..A ese idiota siempre le gustó hacer salidas dramáticas…-Dijo una voz en la habitación riéndose burlonamente.

Yuri saltó asustado volteando a todas partes…-Qu…Quien anda allí?! Viktor?!...-Llamó nervioso.

Frente a él un misterioso personaje apareció en forma de humo, muy parecido al de Viktor pero éste era oscuro y al revelar su forma se sorprendió de ver lo atractivo que éste era; rubio, piel tersa y ojos verdes… Aunque le recordaba un poco a Viktor, debió ser su aire de grandeza.

-Quien eres tú?...-Preguntó confundido y nervioso el pelinegro.

El rubio sonrió con picardía y se le acercó más al Katsuki…-Yo seré tu nuevo genio, en lugar de ese molesto y ridículo viejo…-Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y acercándose seductoramente al pelinegro.

-Mi nuevo genio? De qué has estás hablando?! Dónde está Viktor?!...-Le cuestionó molesto comenzando a entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Mi hermano? Tú mismo lo echaste o no? Y debo decir que estoy sorprendido, un humano rechazando los poderes de un genio no es algo usual…-Dijo con la misma mirada seductora pero malvada.

-Yo..Yo no lo eché! Él quiso irse antes! Cuando me humilló frente a todos!...-Respondió a la defensiva el pelinegro.

-Eres tonto? Acaso no ves que todo fue una mentira para poder deshacerme de ese estorbo?...-Dijo el rubio tomando del rostro a Yuri…-Ya no lo pienses más y hazme tu genio…-Le susurró acercando su rostro al del otro.

De inmediato Yuri tomó al genio de las muñecas y los separó mirándolo amenazante…-Dices que fuiste tú quien me hizo todo esto?! Y yo solo vine a desquitarme con Viktor?!...-Cuestionó molesto y decepcionado del otro genio, pero más, de él mismo… Por qué no había escuchado a Viktor antes?

-Sí, lo hice…-Respondió el rubio sin una gota de arrepentimiento…-Y también me decise de ese molesto chico tailandés…-Dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos…

-Pichit?! Qué le hiciste?!...-Reaccionó molesto y preocupado el pelinegro.

-En realidad yo no le hice nada, más bien fuiste tú…-Rio recordando su maldad…-Y sabes por qué lo hice?...-Dijo volteando hacia el pelinegro quien tenía una mirada desconcertada…-Porque me he enamorado de ti, y por ti, amo, sería capaz de cualquier cosa…-Declaró apasionado el rubio mientras volvía a acercarse al rostro del pelinegro.

Yuri no pudo reaccionar, estaba en shock, y justo cuando los labios del genio estaban a punto de toparse con los del pelinegro, una figura alta y esbelta apareció entre ellos interrumpiendo el beso.

-Así que fuiste tú…Yurio!...-Dijo el albino emanando un aura oscura y con una sonrisa amenazante.

-Ja..Pensé que no volverías a aparecerte anciano…-Le respondió burlón a su hermano sin sentirse ni un poco intimidado por el albino.

-Viktor! Regresaste!...-Exclamó Yuri un metro atrás de él, de alguna manera se sentía aliviado.

Al escuchar aquella voz, el albino regresó a ser el de antes y volteó hacia su amo para abrazarlo…-Oh amo! De haber sabido que mi hermano te estaba tendiendo una trampa no me habría ido! Cuánto lo siento amo!...-Se lanzó el albino a los brazos del pelinegro para restregar su rostro con el del otro.

Yuri sonrió y le miró a los ojos…-Yo debería de disculparme Viktor, debí saber que no eras tú y debí creerte cuando me lo dijiste…-Le respondió con la mirada cabizbaja sintiéndose avergonzado por su actitud de hace unos momentos. Pero Viktor no era rencoroso, y menos con su amo, así que sonrió feliz aceptando las disculpas.

-Arrgghh! Me dan asco ustedes dos!...-Refunfuñó el rubio…-Actuando como dos estúpidos mortales! Eres la vergüenza de la familia Viktor!...-Le gritó el rubio señalándole con el dedo.

-Ah si?...-Replicó el albino volteando hacia el chico de nuevo con esa sonrisa amenazante….-Talvez es momento de que arreglemos un par de cosas tú y yo, Yurio...-En ese momento Viktor cruzó sus brazos y parpadeó.

Yurio no se quedó atrás y respondió de inmediato desapareciendo con sus poderes; Yuri no podía entender que estaba pasando pues las cosas de genios aún eran desconocidas para él, pero, por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que eso no terminaría bien, y más aún porque no tenía ni idea de adónde se habían metido esos dos!

-Oigan! No pueden hablar como adultos civilizados de un milenio de edad?!...-Gritaba Yuri rodeando todas las habitaciones del apartamento, y su búsqueda talvez hubiese tenido frutos de no ser porque en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta indicándole que tenía una visita.

Yuri sintió como el estómago se le comprimía provocándole escalofríos…-Oh no! Quien podrá ser precisamente en este momento?!...-Exclamó nervioso corriendo hacia el visor de la puerta.

A través de ella logró ver al chico tailandés que le esperaba fuera de su casa, Yuri volteó y se pegó a la puerta lamentándose de su mala suerte. En el momento comenzó a pensar en una serie de excusas que podría decirle a Pichit para que lo dejara solo; pero antes debía atenderlo o éste comenzaría a sospechar… Entonces suspiró profundo y se armó de valor para abrir la puerta, rogándole a Dios que Viktor y su hermano no se aparecieran justo en ese momento peleándose entre ellos.

-Pichit! Qué sorpresa!...-Le saludó al abrir la puerta. El moreno solo desvió la mirada sintiéndose aún incómodo y avergonzado por la actitud de su amigo de esa tarde.

-Ah, hola Yuri, solo vine a traer mi libro de ciencias…-Le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

Yuri notó esto de inmediato y le pareció extraño, por supuesto que no recordaba la advertencia hecha por el otro genio dónde le había dicho que su amigo había sufrido las consecuencias de la travesura del rubio.

-Eemm, claro, pasa…-Le invitó el pelinegro dirigiéndose hacia la librera de su sala…-Quieres algo de tomar?...-Preguntó esperando que su amigo volviera a ser el mismo.

-Eh, no, solo quiero el libro…-Le respondió el otro volteando a ver a otra parte para evitar el contacto visual.

Yuri tomó el libro, se levantó, caminó hacia su amigo y le extendió su mano con el libro, pero cuando Pichit intentó tomarlo, Yuri apartó su mano con rapidez provocando que el moreno le viera por fin a los ojos.

-Qué te sucede amigo?...-Preguntó el pelinegro arqueando una ceja.

-De hecho eso iba a preguntarte yo a ti…-Respondió rascando su mejilla y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-A qué te refieres? Explícate…-Pidió el Katsuki sin imaginar lo vergonzoso que sería para su amigo explicar tales actitudes.

-Bueno es que tú..Estabas algo extraño esta tarde…-Dijo casi balbuceando avergonzado por tener que hablar de ese tema con su amigo.

-Esta tarde? Pero esta tarde me la pasé trabajando…-Respondió el Katsuki aún sin recordar aquel pequeño detalle (Yurio).

-Qué dices?!...-Reaccionó el moreno…-Yuri no mientas! No intentes fingir que no lo recuerdas cuando fuiste muy claro con lo que estabas buscando…-Dijo apretando sus puños y con las mejillas y orejas sonrojadas.

Entonces Yuri sintió un rayo atravesar su cabeza…-" _Es cierto, el hermano de Viktor estuvo hoy con Pichit, sepan los dioses qué fue lo que le dijo! Demonios! Qué haré?!"…-_ Pensaba deseperado el pelinegro comenzando a sudar de su frente.

-Escucha Yuri…-Le llamó su amigo en un tono serio; el susodicho reaccionó volteando hacia él…-Yo no tengo problemas en que tu tengas otras preferencias, de verdad…-Dijo con convencimiento.

-" _Eh?.."...-_ Pensó Yuri nervioso.

-Me halaga que me hayas escogido pero yo no tengo esos gustos, por favor perdóname amigo!...-Le dijo haciendo una reverencia rogándole su perdón.

Yuri agitó sus manos de inmediato pidiéndole que no lo hiciera…-Vamos Pichit! Esto no es necesario!...-Le decía agitando sus manos sintiéndose apenado de ver así a su amigo.

-No Yuri! Es necesario que sepas que te aprecio como amigo!...-Le decía con la cabeza en el suelo. Yuri suspiró y sonrió conmovido.

-De acuerdo Pichit, acepto tu disculpa y tu rechazo…-Le dijo serio pero con una sonrisa.

El moreno poco a poco levantó el rostro para ver la expresión sincera de su amigo, entonces sintió un alivio en su interior y con su típica sonrisa se puso de pie volviendo a ser el amigo tan entusiasta de siempre.

-Gracias Yuri! Entonces nos veremos mañana! Hasta luego!...-Se despidió el chico con una sonrisa dejando así el apartamento de su amigo.

Yuri suspiró y sonrió, pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Es un buen chico el que tienes por amigo amo…-Le dijo sentado en la superficie de un mueble de la sala.

-Vik..Viktor!...-Le llamó impresionado el pelinegro…-Qué pasó con Yurio?...-Preguntó de inmediato acercándose al genio.

-Él estará bien, hice que su verdadero amo se enterara de las travesuras que había hecho, y seguramente no lo dejará salir en un siglo!...-Exclamó contento y aliviado; aunque para Yuri esto de los tiempos en la vida de un genio eran en verdad extraños para él.

Yuri rio un momento pero luego recordó que había algo que hacer antes que nada… Miró fijamente a su genio, se inclinó (Porque el genio estaba sentado), le tomó del rostro y le besó, provocando en el albino una expresión de shock.

Entonces luego de unos segundos Yuri se separó para ver aquellos azules e hipnóticos ojos…-Viktor en verdad lamento lo que dije, puedes perdonarme?...-Le pidió con una mirada triste que casi hace llorar al albino.

-Por supuesto que sí amo!...-Le dijo lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro.

Esa noche, para compensar el malentendido, Yuri dejó que Viktor durmiera a su lado; y a la mañana siguiente…

-Gracias por el desayuno Viktor! Ya me voy a la universidad…-Dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Que tengas buen día amo!...-Le despidió el albino siguiéndolo por detrás.

-Hasta luego Viktor!...-Despidió el pelinegro abriendo la puerta.

-Eeehh? No hay beso de despedida?...-Preguntó el genio haciendo un puchero.

Yuri suspiró y sin que Viktor se enterara, sonrió…-Esta bien, ven aquí…-Le dijo volteando hacia el genio quien sin que le dijeran dos veces enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Katsuki para plantarle un muy apasionado beso.

Yuri se sintió impresionado al principio, pero luego solo se dejó llevar, Viktor olía delicioso y su beso le había hecho olvidar todo… Incluso olvidó que había dejado abierta la puerta…

…..

-" _Ya que todo está arreglado y volvió a la normalidad, puedo venir a buscarlo para irnos juntos a la universidad. Me alegra que todo se haya resuelto_ "….-Pensaba una inocente e ingenua mente mientras se dirigía al apartamento de su mejor amigo.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y entonces….-" _Oh, la puerta está abierta_ "…-Se dijo antes de empujarla y encontrarse con un escenario que no sería grato….-Oye Yuri! Ya es hora de irnos!

-*Besos*

-*Silencio sepulcral*

-*Más besos* 

-*Sigue el silencio sepulcral*

-*Empieza a haber lengua..*

-YUURII! Qué estás haciendo?!...

Se escuchó un grito por todo el edificio y la calle. Entonces Viktor y Yuri reaccionan asustados viendo que en la puerta se encontraba Pichit atónito viéndolos directamente a ellos.

Yuri no sabía dónde esconderse, éste era su fin… Pichit había visto a su genio….

…

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy xD Espero que les haya entretenido y les haya sacado al menos una risa.**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar que con respecto a Yuri On Ice soy bastante flexible en cuanto a las parejas, y aunque apoyo el Vikturi al 100% y es mi principal OTP, también me gusta mucho el YurixYurio y es por esa razón que Yurio se ha interesado en el amo xD Pero ésta pareja es solo para mi placer como escritora, es más que seguro que el fic es pro Viktuuri, así que no se me vayan a enojar cada vez que aparezca Yurio xD**_

 _ **Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, tenía pensado subir esto el 31 y desearles un feliz año nuevo pero inesperadamente tuve cosas que hacer y hasta hoy pude terminar este cap. No se me desesperen, que los próximos procuraré subirlos más rápido. Y ya que es mejor tarde que nunca: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! Gracias por leerme y gracias a cada uno por sus reviews! Me siento muy satisfecha con este año que pasó ya que pude crecer como escritora y los resultados me dejaron muy feliz n.n Aún falta mucho por aprender así que espero mejorar para ustedes este año :D Mucho besos y abrazos y hasta la próxima! :* :* ;) ;)**_


End file.
